Battles
Battles are an essential part of MonTowers2. You can battle monsters in a tower, raid bosses or evolution souls. All battles, except for raid bosses and monsters in special towers, have a chance to drop the respective monster coin. Battles require battle points (BP) which are regenerated at the rate of one every 10 minutes. Some battles require more BP than others. Battle Basics Stats Stats are the numerical bases of battles. Monsters have 3 different stats, ATK, DEF and HP. Attack: Is the amount of damage the monster will deal with each normal attack. A Critical will deal 1.5 the damage(?) Defense: Defense is the natural defense of the monster. Defense is calculated before damage and is subtracted from the enemy's attack. Health: Health is the total health a monster has. When a monster has 0 health it is on standby and cannot be used for a certain period of time. You can recover from this with some tokens. Unseen Stats: There are several unseen stats. These include critical chance, dodge chance, etc. The percentages cannot be normally viewed but can be enhanced through skills. Skills Monsters have skills that enhance their battle abilities. Monsters obtain new skills through evolution. Skills are have five levels and can increase when you "train" a monster using the token of another monster with the same skill. Some skills, such as Regeneration, activate automatically each turn. Other abilities such as Fireball activate on a chance (shown in %). Note that monsters in Towers can have additional skills assigned to them that player monsters do not have. For a complete list of skills, see the Skills category. Leadership Bonus Every monster has a Leadership Bonus. The leadership bonus comes into play when you summon a friend's monster for battle assistance. Leadership bonuses enhance basic stats or unseen stats. Special leadership bonuses have unique abilities, such as lowering the ball speed. The leadership bonus for your formation is determined by the first monster in the formation. How To To battle you must challenge the monster. When the battle scene plays out, you must tap a moving ball (various speeds) at the bottom of the screen. If you tap the ball within the yellow line you will receive a combo bonus (5% + nth 5%) and also attack first. If you miss the combo will be reset, you will receive a damage penalty of -20% and the enemy will attack first. Raid Battle Raid battles are unlike regular tower battles. There are several types of raid battles. See also: Raids World Raid A world raid occurs at set intervals of time. In a world raid a high level monster will be summoned alongside 3 others, usually it's bodyguard, spirit and follower. These monsters have extremely high health but do not fight back. You can hit these monsters for damage. Your total damage is ranked and you will receive rewards based on your ranking. World Raid costs 5 or 8 battle point each hit. You cannot summon a friend's monster in assistance. Additionally world raid monsters may have a particular weakness, so it is advisable to consider this. Friend Raid Friend Raids are mini raids summoned by your friend (or yourself). The first hit in a friend raid is always free. Friend raids are like weaker, solo versions of the world raid. Friend raid gives a participation reward, a summon reward and a finisher reward. However unlike the world raid, the friend raid lasts only one hour and must be completed for any rewards. It is possible to receive the raid monster's mix token upon completion. Category:Help